Sport utility, minivan vehicles, and station wagons, typically include a large passenger compartment behind the front seats. The passenger compartment includes one or two rows of passenger seats. To the rear of the passenger seats there is a cargo area. Users can access the passenger area by opening a side door. Users can access the cargo area by opening a liftgate or rear door.
In passenger compartments, it is common to have support devices, such as coat hooks, for holding clothing either on hangers or not. These support devices are located against a headliner above the passenger seats or along a plastic molding beside the passengers. Most of these support devices are not movable; however, some hooks are slidably coupled to an assist handle. This allows these hooks to slide only a small amount back and forth. These hooks also have a small storage area.
These conventional supports usually make it uncomfortable for a passenger to sit next to hanging clothes, because the clothes can obstruct their view or violate their seat space.
Therefore a more versatile support device is sought.